


Crossed up

by Basketballer3511



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Basketball, Friendship, Gay Love, M/M, Romance, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10581798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basketballer3511/pseuds/Basketballer3511
Summary: Stephen and Kyrie; they had similar handles in the game, but were they completely different off the court? What happens when they take their low key friendship to another level?





	1. Chapter 1

Stephen made his way on to his flight, the Californian sun accentuating his tan skin. He had been asked for his offseason to spend some time training kids in Chicago. He was not sure what player he would be spending time with in the camp. "Guess i'll find out" thought Stephen as he strolled into the airplanes cockpit. He was surprised too see Kyrie Irving sitting on the plane playing on his phone. Kyrie glanced up seeing the whole entire flight crew basically bowing down to the golden boy of the NBA. Kyrie rolled his eyes at this, standing up to pay his "regards" to the golden boy. "Hey Ky" Stephens raspy voice greeted Kyrie, "Hey" responded Kyrie slightly feeling awkward in Stephens presence. Both point guards made their way towards the comfy cream leather seats. "So how's your summer been going?" politely inquired Stephen, "pretty good, how about you?" responded Kyrie his heart rate slightly increasing. "Good, Good" responded Steph, reflecting back in his head on his summer, "thats good" Kyrie stated nodding his head. Stephen could not help noticing Kyrie biting his lusciously plump lips every time he talked to Steph, in all honesty it was driving Steph's heart into a frenzy. Steph's stomach felt like it was gonna drop when he initially saw Kyrie as he entered the airplane. He wasn't expecting to see the boy with equally boyish looks as him, to be the one he would work with. The 4 hour flight was spent with small talk and watching the latest movies, the two men talking about their families and how exiting it was going to be too see Chicago. Finally the plane had hit the tarmac, both got up stretching their long limbs. Kyrie first made his way down the planes steps, he lightly stumbled on his sneakers as he made his way down. Steph reached up to stabilize Kyrie, placing his hand on Kyrie's lower back. Kyrie's back slightly tensed from Steph's touch, he was absolutely enjoying the touch but was positive he was going to fall down the rest of the steps. Thankfully Kyrie landed on the tarmac with no injuries, Steph following right behind him. The workers of the Basketball program greeted the basketball stars, everyone savoring Steph's fun personality. Kyrie had been pushed to the back of the slight crowd around Steph, his head barely visible to Steph. Steph frantically glanced around for Kyrie, pushing lightly past the crowd to find Kyrie on his phone away from everybody. "Hey everything good? a distressed Steph asked to Kyrie, "yeah" unconvincingly responded Kyrie shrugging off Steph's hand on his shoulder. Steph was slightly taken aback by Kyrie shrugging his hand off, but chose to ignore it. They both walked towards the Basketball associations workers, Kyrie sighing from anxiety from what this program was going to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen finally got to make his way toward hi hotel room that was connected with Kyrie's room. He kicked of his Curry 3's and flopped onto the bed, the frothy comforter allowing Stephen's body to sink in the bed. His eyes shut close, the exhaustion of being swamped by people engulfing him. Stephen had fallen into a deep slumber, but was disturbed when a roar of thunder disturbed him. Steph jolted awake, fear consumed him. The flashing and vibration of thunder and lightening caused a gleam of saturation to appear on Steph's skin from his nerves. He got up from the bed, contemplating whether he should go wake Kyrie. "No" thought Steph, "I barely know him". All his thoughts were pulled aside when another crack of thunder startled Stephen. Stephen scrambled towards Kyrie door, thudding into the other mans room. Kyrie's low snores filled the room, his bare tattooed skin catching Steph's eyes. Stephen slowly walked towards Kyrie, tapping the man's exposed shoulder. Kyrie was startled by waking up, "Bruh whats wrong?" asked Kyrie rubbing his eyes and turning on the side lamp. "I'm kinda scared of thunderstorms" Stephen nervously admitted. "come on man" laughed Kyrie "the MVP is scared of thunderstorms?" Kyrie asked incredulously. "Shut up, yes i am" Steph replied looking at the ceiling. Kyrie stared at Steph for a minute, before realizing that yes Steph was indeed afraid of thunder. "I'm sorry for making fun of you, you wanna crash with me?" kindly asked Kyrie. "Yes please" said Steph, his cheeks heating from the thought of sharing a bed with a shirtless Kyrie. Steph made his way towards the other side of Kyrie's bed, the comforters enveloping him. Kyrie rolled over facing Stephen, "you good now?" "yeah" replied Stephen internally cursing his light skin for showing his flushed cheeks. Stephen's tranquil feeling was disrupted again, when a bash of lightning caused him to basically jump into Kyrie's lap. Steph clenched his eyes shut, fear coursing through his veins. "Woah its fine, i'm here" said Kyrie rubbing Steph's clothed back. Steph meekly nodded cuddling closer too Kyrie. Kyrie's whole body heated up from feeling Steph's body so close on top of him. Kyrie's hands found their way around Steph, his nose buried into the crook of Steph's shoulder. Steph's whole body dwindled into Kyrie, Kyrie's body seemed to mold into his. The two fell asleep like this, the lightening dancing around the room, illuminating their sleeping forms.


	3. The morning

Kyrie woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the hotel window, the sun streaming into the room. Kyrie looked down to see Steph draped across his body, his steady breath fanning against Kyrie's bare skin. Kyrie replayed last night's events, he had been surprised to see Steph sneak into his room last night. When Steph had crawled in next to him he was sure he was going to have a heart attack. Kyrie cursed himself for thinking that last nights events meant anything, he was reading into this situation too much. During his deep thinking, Steph woke up feeling well rested next to Kyrie. "Good morning" Steph's already raspy voice said, "Good morning" responded Kyrie. "Did you sleep good?" asked Kyrie "Yeah i slept great" responded Steph a light blush appearing on his scuffed cheeks. Kyrie got up from the bed, not being able to handle the intense eye contact Steph's beautiful eyes were giving Kyrie. Kyrie grabbed his shirt he had thrown off last night, and threw it over his head. Steph continued to lie on the bed, the bed absorbing him as he peeked at Kyrie's toned body. "So are you gonna leave?" asked a distant sounding Kyrie, "I mean sure i guess" responded Steph taken aback from Kyrie's tone. Kyrie made his way to the bathroom, leaving a confused Steph in his wake.  
The two basketball stars were set to meet the athletes participating in the camp. Both had taken separate rides, much to Steph's dismay. Kyrie did not know why he had acted so harsh to Steph, he was just angry that Steph sleeping next to him got him all up in his feelings. He knew he had to apologize to Steph when they got to the facility. Steph was pretty angry that Kyrie had basically thrown him out of his hotel room. Kyrie was so tender last night when he held a scared Steph, but this morning he acted like such a jerk. When they got to the facility Steph gave Kyrie the cold shower, he wasn't gonna be able to tap Steph if he was gonna be two faced. Kyrie nearly lost his mind after two hours of Steph ignoring him even when they were working together. Kyrie grabbed Steph's arm leading them to a Janitor's closet. "Hey" protested Steph rubbing his slightly pink forearm. "Why are you ignoring me?" a flustered Kyrie asked, "Are you kidding me man, you are the one who kicked me out of your room this morning" Steph replied equally as flustered by this accusation. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like i kicked you out" an embarrassed Kyrie said, "Its fine" responded Steph staring at the ground. Kyrie stared at Steph's jittery form, he knew he was going to regret what he was about to do but screw it you only live once. Kyrie stepped closer towards Steph, he wrapped his tone arms around Steph. One hand was on Steph's lower back the other on Steph's shoulder, Kyrie did not have to reach up too much to capture Steph's lips with his. Steph was shocked for a minute but sunk into the kiss wrapping his arms around Kyrie. "Wow" breathed out Kyrie once they both pulled up for air. Steph smiled his cheeks covered in red, Kyrie laughed at Steph's blush. "Shut up" giggled out Steph, lightly slapping Kyrie, Kyrie continued to chuckle kissing Steph's tainted cheeks. "We should go" said Steph pointing to the door, "yeah" replied Kyrie. Both made their way to the door, but not before Steph pecked Kyrie on the lips again.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was the end of the 2016-17 season, Steph was forever grateful for this year but he was exhausted. Long distance was tough, him and Kyrie barely made it. Every time Kyrie saw Steph with any man, even his teammates Kyrie's blood would boil. Steph would have to wait for Kyrie to calm down, promising Kyrie he would never be unloyal. And Steph kept that promise, all he thought about was Kyrie. If he was at practice he would think about Kyrie, at the game, at home, hanging out with people.... it was all Kyrie. Kyrie was the same with Steph, he was engrossed by anything and everything that Steph did. Kyrie was going to stay with Steph during the offseason, the first time they would be together for more then a week. Steph was ecstatic, he kept fidgeting with his furniture making sure his home was perfect for him and Kyrie. He could not wait to see Kyrie wrapped up in his sheets, padding his loud feet across Steph's dark wood floors. The door bell rang, bringing Steph out of his daydream of Kyrie's luscious body. Kyrie jumped into Steph's body, knocking both men to the ground. Kyrie didn't care instead attacking Steph's plump pink lips. Steph laughed into Kyrie's mouth, wrapping his arm around Kyrie. "So do u like it" Steph's raspy voice asked Kyrie, "Yes i love it" responded Kyrie admiring Steph's good taste in furniture. Kyrie could not help clinging onto Steph, being without him sucked. His beautiful ocean like eyes absorbed Kyrie's attention for hours. His cold fingertips constantly touching Kyrie's dark skin, tracing his tattoo's. At night both lay on the porch, enjoying the Oakland breeze. The stars shimmering across the sky, as both captured their lips together. This was where they belonged together, preferably kissing


End file.
